Inuyasha's nights are walked
by starmoontrial
Summary: Shido and Riho follow a breed into feudal Japan through the well at Kagome's temple. Please review.
1. Introductions

The door to the office opens up and the red headed detective, Yayoi Matsunaga, walks in.  
  
"Hi, Yayoi. What's happening now?" asks Shido, a breed hunting vampire.  
  
"Hi, Shido, there is some breed activity in another town. I was wondering if you could go and check it out. The activity has been mainly based around and old temple with a well," says Yayoi.  
  
"Ok, sounds like some average stuff. So when do we leave?" asks Shido.  
  
"Well, we aren't both going this time," says Yayoi.  
  
"What do you mean?" asks Riho.  
  
"I have some other things to take care of around here. You guys will be ok on your own, right?" says Yayoi.  
  
"Of course we'll be fine. We don't need your help anyway. Shido and me can do this by ourselves," says Guni, Shido's little fairy.  
  
"Hey, I'm coming too! I'm going to help!" yells Riho.  
  
"Like we need a little twerp like you to help us," says Guni sticking her tongue out.  
  
"Who you calling a little twerp?" says Riho.  
  
"Be quiet Guni. She is helpful. Now let's get ready to go," says Shido.  
  
**in feudal Japan  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou walk slowly through a forest, both Kagome and Shippou and look sad.  
  
"So, Inuyasha, what are we going to do now that Miroku and Sango are gone?" asks Kagome.  
  
"We'll find the rest of the shikon shard of course," says Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, but how are we going to do it without them?" asks Kagome.  
  
"Don't worry, we won't need help. And even if we do they said we can just go and get them," says Inuyasha.  
  
"But I miss them," says Shippou.  
  
"So go and find them or shut up about it! I mean it's not like we made them leave," says Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah but." Shippou starts to say.  
  
"I said shut up!" yells Inuyasha beginning to walk a little faster and ahead of the group.  
  
"He misses them too Shippou. He just doesn't want to look like a "wimp" around us," says Kagome trying to comfort Shippou, and herself.  
  
"I know, he just is so mean sometimes," says Shippou teary eyed.  
  
"Don't worry about it," says Kagome giving Shippou a hug.  
  
"Come on guys, we're losing light," says Inuyasha bitterly.  
  
**back in present day  
  
"So, Mr. Shido, what do you think a breed is doing around an old temple?" asks Riho.  
  
"I don't know but I have a strange feeling about this temple," says Shido looking at the outside of the temple.  
  
"I know, something just doesn't feel right. It's not a breed but something else entirely. Something evil." says Guni.  
  
"Riho! Look out! Your shadow!" says Shido shoving Riho out of the way just as spikes fly out of the shadows.  
  
The spikes fly through the corner of Shido's arm sending a chunk flying.  
  
"Mr. Shido! Are you ok?" yells Riho running over to him.  
  
"Damn, that hurt. Bastard! Your going to pay for that," says Shido  
  
He bites his finger sending a stream of blood slipping from it. He then grips the stream which is quickly turns into a sword. Riho follows him by biting her finger sending another stream which quickly turns into a sword.  
  
"Let's get him Shido," says Riho.  
  
The two vampires run toward the shadow which jumps up and turns into the form of a giant gargoyle like beast. The breed launches into the air beginning to flap its wings but is quickly hit by Shido's blood sword.  
  
"Get him Riho. Slam your sword into this breed's head and send him back to the darkness," says Shido.  
  
"Go back to the darkness!" yells Riho thrusting her sword toward the breed.  
  
The breed dodges the sword and swipes both the vampires away. It then jumps over the wall of the temple and into a well in the courtyard of the temple.  
  
"Damn it, are your ok Riho?" asks Shido.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about me Shido, just get that breed before it hurts someone else," says Riho rising to her feet.  
  
"Shido, Riho, the breed jumped over the wall and into that well there," says Guni frantically.  
  
**feudal Japan  
  
"Inuyasha, hold up, we'll make camp here for the night," says Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, I'm starving," says Shippou.  
  
"Ok, both of you, shut up!" says Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, its ok to be sad that they left," says Kagome.  
  
"I told you before. I don't care those jerks left!" yells Inuyasha.  
  
"You're the only jerk here Inuyasha," says Kagome.  
  
"Hey, I was just saying it was them who left," says Inuyasha.  
  
"Whatever," says Kagome.  
  
"Hey, you guys, let's just eat," says Shippou. "I don't want us to fight and break up too."  
  
"We're all a little on edge right now," says Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, if you say so," says Inuyasha.  
  
"You just shut up right now!" yells Kagome.  
  
"Whose gonna make me, you?!?" yells Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey guys." says Shippou.  
  
"That's it. Inuyasha, sit!!!" yells Kagome.  
  
*slam* Inuyasha is knocked down to the ground.  
  
"I'm going home," says Kagome walking away.  
  
"Wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you or Shippou feel bad. Your both right, ok, I do miss those guys," says Inuyasha.  
  
"See Kagome, he says he's sorry. Please come back," says Shippou. "Now look what you did."  
  
"What I did?!? I didn't ask her to go," says Inuyasha.  
  
**present day  
  
Riho and Shido jump over the wall follow by Guni flying. Both Riho and Shido make new swords after biting their fingers.  
  
"Damn it, I can't believe he got us both down," says Shido.  
  
"I can understand her, I mean she's a twerp, but you Shido," says Guni.  
  
"Hey you don't say that about me," says Riho.  
  
"Yeah, she is very helpful," says Shido.  
  
"You really think that," says Riho blushing.  
  
"Yeah, you've gotten really good," says Shido.  
  
"Come on, you two lovebirds, the breed. In went into the well. right there," says Guni.  
  
All three of them jump into the well and are tossed into feudal Japan.  
  
"What the hell just happened there?" asks Shido, more to himself than anyone else.  
  
**Kagome  
  
"Stupid jerk, I'm sure he's soooo sorry," says Kagome under her breath.  
  
Suddenly Kagome hears a noise in the woods.  
  
"Inuyasha? Shippou? Who is there?" says Kagome grabbing her bow and an arrow. "Don't mess with me. I'll shoot you," says Kagome starting to get worried.  
  
The breed jumps out of the tree and at Kagome as she launches the arrow. The arrow misses the breed completely.  
  
"Ha ha ha," says the breed menacingly.  
  
"Damn, I really need to practice with that thing," says Kagome as she just barely dodges the breed's claws.  
  
"Please someone help me," says Kagome.  
  
The breed lands and launches at Kagome again but only meets a knee in the face from Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome," says Inuyasha.  
  
"I am sorry too," says Kagome. "We both made mistakes Inuyasha; lets just get rid of this demon. together."  
  
"Let's," says Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha draws the tetsusaiga. He then runs at the breed and swings but he misses the breed and is hit by a spike from his own shadow.  
  
"Damn, my knee," yells Inuyasha.  
  
He falls to one knee and Kagome fires a shot at the breed that stands menacingly over Inuyasha about to slam its claws into Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha are you ok?" asks Kagome.  
  
"No! Look at my knee. What is that thing?" asks Inuyasha.  
  
Suddenly a blood sword flies through the air barely missing Kagome's face and hitting the breed in the arm and pinning it to a tree.  
  
"Damn, that hurt you bastard," says the breed.  
  
"Who. What are you guys?" asks Riho.  
  
"Yeah, what are you guys?" asks Guni echoing Riho's words.  
  
"Well, I'm a human, he's a half-demon, and he is a fox-demon. What about you guys?" says Kagome.  
  
"Demons? Riho quickly finish off that breed and we can get these demons together," says Shido pulling his sword out of the breeds arm.  
  
"They don't look like any demon's I've ever seen," says Guni.  
  
"I know, but they themselves said they are demons," says Shido.  
  
"I don't know if their so bad Shido," says Riho after killing the breed.  
  
"Yeah, the twerp is right for once. They were fighting with that breed," says Guni.  
  
"They were probably disputing over territories. I mean that other breed did jump into this well," says Shido.  
  
"Hey you, what are you doing here?" asks Inuyasha.  
  
"Look at this thing. Never seen anything like it," says Shippou grabbing Guni.  
  
"What is it? A bug?" asks Kagome.  
  
Guni bites Shippou's hand to get free.  
  
"No, I'm no bug. I'm a fairy," says Guni sticking her tongue out at Shippou and Kagome.  
  
"You don't look like any fairy I've ever seen," says Kagome.  
  
"How many fairies have you really seen?" asks Guni.  
  
"Oh, well, now that you mention it, I've never seen any," says Kagome.  
  
"That's what I thought," says Guni.  
  
"Hey, stop fraternizing with the enemy here," says Shido.  
  
"Hey, we're not the enemy here," says Inuyasha rising with the help of tetsusaiga. "Who are you guys anyway?"  
  
"I'm Riho, he's Shido, and that little thing is Guni," says Riho.  
  
"Not you too," says Shido.  
  
"You don't smell like humans. Well obviously Guni there isn't but you too don't smell like humans either," says Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, that's because we aren't," says Shido.  
  
"Then you are." says Kagome.  
  
"Vampires," says Shido.  
  
"Vampires?!?" says Shippou. "Quick, Inuyasha, get them."  
  
"They don't seem evil to me," says Inuyasha.  
  
"Their going to suck us dry," says Shippou.  
  
"I would never go and do that to a cute little thing like you," says Riho. "Hey, is that real?" asks Riho pointing to Shippou's tail.  
  
"Of course it is," says Shippou, "I mean, I am a demon."  
  
"Can I touch it?" asks Riho.  
  
"Riho, don't ask that," says Shido.  
  
"No really, don't worry; he doesn't mind," says Kagome, "Do you?"  
  
"Hey, leave me alone you weirdo," says Shippou running behind Inuyasha.  
  
"Help me, Inuyasha," says Shippou staring worriedly at both Riho and, now, Kagome who are stalking him.  
  
"Leave us alone you little freak," says Shido, who is now inspecting Inuyasha's wound.  
  
"Yeah, go away," says Inuyasha.  
  
"You go that way and I will go this way," whispers Kagome to Riho.  
  
"Ok, we'll get him this time," whispers Riho back.  
  
"Don't worry you'll be alright," says Shido, "it wasn't a bad one and I can see your demon blood give you heightened healing abilities."  
  
"Help!!!" yells Shippou as the two girls pin him down.  
  
"Riho, stop that right now," says Shido with worry in his voice. "Look at the sun."  
  
"Oh no, we'll never make it back to our coffin in time," says Riho.  
  
"Coffin!?!" says Kagome.  
  
"Yes, we sleep in a coffin during the day to keep from the painful sun," says Shido.  
  
"Well, I can't let you guys get hurt. Follow me, I know somewhere you can stay," says Kagome motioning for them to follow.  
  
"Oh no, Inuyasha will you be alright alone," says Kagome frantically looking between Riho and Shido and Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, just get them to safety. I'll catch up later, I know where you're going to," says Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, ok, if you're sure," says Kagome running off into the distance with the two vampires, Shippou, and Guni flying behind all of them.  
  
Kagome leads them all to Kaede's village.  
  
"Kaede! Kaede! Quickly I need your help," yells Kagome.  
  
Kaede runs out of her hut and looks around.  
  
"Kagome, who are those people. I mean, what do you need?" asks Kaede.  
  
"I need to borrow your basement, well actually, they do," says Kagome.  
  
Shido throws his coat over Riho as the sun continues to rise.  
  
"What is wrong with them?" asks Kaede looking strangely at the pair.  
  
"Their vampires," says Kagome, "Hurry Kaede!!!"  
  
"Vampires!" yells Kaede.  
  
"Please, they're my friends. They saved us all," says Kagome beginning to get teary eyed.  
  
"If you say so," says Kaede looking suspiciously at the two but leading them into her hut and to her basement.  
  
"Thank you, umm. what is your name?" asks Riho.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm Kagome, the guy we left was Inuyasha, this is Shippou, and she is Kaede," says Kagome. "Don't worry about it; you guys did save our lives."  
  
"Well, see you later," says Riho.  
  
"Yes, thank you Kagome. See you and Inuyasha tonight," says Shido.  
  
Both vampires walk down the stairs followed by Guni.  
  
"Explain to me why I just let two vampires into my house and gave them sanctuary," says Kaede.  
  
"Oh, well there was this strange demon. It fought through shadows and they came and killed it. I'm not sure exactly how or why they're here but I am going to find out tonight," says Kagome. "Oh yeah, and thank you so much for housing them. I'm sure we will all find out what is going on tonight."  
  
"Kagome, we have to go back and get Inuyasha," says Shippou.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about him," says Kagome.  
  
"Forgetting me," says Inuyasha leaning on his sword as blood leaks from his knee.  
  
"What happened?" asks Kaede.  
  
"The shadow fighting demon," says Kagome.  
  
"Oh, I see, well Inuyasha come here," says Kaede, "I mean why not help another demon?"  
  
"Where are those two anyway?" asks Inuyasha.  
  
"In the basement, we'll see them tonight," says Shippou.  
  
"Yeah, then ask them some questions," says Inuyasha and Kaede.  
  
"Hey, we are trying to sleep down here," says Shido.  
  
"Oh, sorry," says Kagome.  
  
The group continues to whisper amongst each other as the vampires drift into their deep sleep. 


	2. Quick Goodbyes with the Hope of Quick Re...

**that night  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" says Inuyasha as Shido and Riho with Guni on Shido's shoulder rose up from the basement.  
  
"We were chasing that creature," says Shido.  
  
"Well, I saw that, but I mean how'd it get here and how did you?" says Inuyasha.  
  
"It jumped into a well and we followed it," says Riho looking at Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, the well by the temple, right?" says Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, you know it?" asks Shido.  
  
"Of course I do, it is in my temple," says Kagome.  
  
"So you two are vampires?" asks Kaede.  
  
"Yeah, we are. You have a problem with that?" says Shido looking at the old woman.  
  
"No, it's just that I had never seen a vampire and was under the impression they didn't exist," says Kaede.  
  
"So you will believe in demons but you have a problem with vampires?" asks Shido.  
  
"Hey, she is just trying to figure this all out," says Shippou.  
  
"Hey Shido, how are we going to eat here?" asks Riho.  
  
"Eat!!!" yelled Shippou hiding behind Inuyasha.  
  
"He does have a point! If you try to kill anything I'm going to have to kill you," said Inuyasha trying to rise but quickly falling.  
  
"Inuyasha! You have to rest or you're not going to get better," says Kagome shaking her head at Inuyasha.  
  
"But we can't let them kill someone," says Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't worry, we should be gone soon anyway," says Shido looking down at Inuyasha's knee.  
  
"What do you mean gone?" asks Kagome.  
  
"We're going back through the well tonight," said Shido.  
  
"Why do we have to leave so soon?" asks Riho.  
  
"We need to get back to Yayoi. We do have to eat," says Shido.  
  
"Yeah twerp," says Guni flying and sticking her tongue out at Riho.  
  
"I know that, but can't we stay at least a few days?" asks Riho looking at Shido. "I want to see what the sun is like around here."  
  
"What?!? You can't go in the sun, can you?" asks Kagome.  
  
"Well, we can but we needed some sleep anyway," says Shido.  
  
"So why'd you make it seem so urgent to get out of the sun?" asks Shippou.  
  
"I didn't think you would have given us somewhere to sleep unless you though we really needed it," says Shido blushing, "and by the way she is looking at us, you wouldn't have."  
  
"I was wondering why you said that," says Riho.  
  
"Well, now you know," says Shido.  
  
"So are you staying or going," asks Inuyasha.  
  
"Hmmm." says Shido.  
  
"Come on Shido, we can stay a few days," says Riho.  
  
"Yeah I do want to see what else is around here, I mean demon wise," says Guni.  
  
Kagome suddenly then shifts her head towards Shippou as a motion to Riho for her to grab him. Riho nods and starts slowly towards Shippou who is know looking at Shido.  
  
"Ok, we will stay for a day or two," says Shido suddenly aware that Riho is no longer by his side.  
  
"Hey, help!!!" yells Shippou as Riho grabs his tail.  
  
Shido shakes his head and says, "Riho I told you to leave him alone."  
  
"I just wanted to know if his tail was real," says Riho blushing and releasing Shippou.  
  
"Look what you did, got her into trouble," says Kagome looking at Shippou.  
  
"She's the one who grabbed me," says Shippou holding his tail close to him.  
  
"Don't worry, I now know its real," says Riho smiling.  
  
"So, you guys wanna stay by the well?" asks Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, don't want to get to far away from it," says Shido walking out into the moon light.  
  
"Hey, it is almost a new moon," says Riho looking up.  
  
"Oh, I hadn't noticed," says Kagome. "You got about a week Inuyasha."  
  
"A week until what?" asks Guni flying by Inuyasha's knee.  
  
"Nothing!," says Inuyasha swiping at Guni.  
  
"Ooops, I forgot you don't like other people knowing," says Kagome.  
  
"I do have reasons for that," says Inuyasha glaring at Shido and Riho.  
  
"Well, what are you guys doing?" asks Riho, "I mean what are you normally doing."  
  
"We are looking for the shards of the shikon jewel," says Shippou.  
  
"Ok," says Shido rising an eyebrow questionably.  
  
"It is a jewel a lot of demons are after," says Kagome.  
  
"Why?" asks Guni.  
  
"It will make whoever has it a lot stronger if they're a demon," says Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, can we help?" asks Riho.  
  
"No, I mean you are leaving soon," says Inuyasha.  
  
"We could come back," says Shido, "I mean if you want the help."  
  
"We don't need any help," says Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey, they could really help us get Naraku," says Kagome. "They are really good at fighting and he would never expect us to come at him with vampires."  
  
"He is never caught surprised," says Inuyasha. "They couldn't really do much against someone so powerful."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that," says Shido turning his eyes yellow and appearing behind Inuyasha with his shadow still in front of Inuyasha.  
  
"Whoa!" says Inuyasha.  
  
"We do have a few tricks up our sleeves," says Shido.  
  
"Well, I guess they could try and help," says Inuyasha. "But you guys are going to need some source of blood. You can't go around killing anything."  
  
"No reason to worry about that. We can bring Yayoi," says Riho.  
  
"Riho! Don't tell them everything about our lives," says Shido.  
  
"Yeah," says Guni.  
  
"Well, I thought we had established them as friends," says Riho blushing.  
  
"We have but they don't need to know our lives," says Shido, "either way, I am not so sure we are even coming back."  
  
"What, we have to help them," says Riho.  
  
"We have to deal with the breed back home," says Shido.  
  
"Yeah but can't we help them?" says Riho looking at Shido.  
  
"I don't know," says Shido. "We don't even know if Yayoi can come here."  
  
"Oh yeah, I didn't even think about that," says Riho looking down.  
  
"We will ask when we get home," says Shido.  
  
"You are so easy," says Guni shaking her head.  
  
"So does that mean your going to help?" asks Kagome.  
  
"No, please say they go away," says Shippou softly to himself.  
  
"We will have to wait and see," says Shido. "So who is this Naraku?"  
  
"He was a person who gave his body up to demons," says Inuyasha, "and know he is a really strong demon with a lot of shards of the jewel."  
  
"So you really think we can help?" asks Riho.  
  
"Sure, I mean he would never expect us to attack with vampires and we are a lot stronger than the last time we fought him," says Kagome.  
  
"Don't forget we don't even know where he is," says Inuyasha.  
  
"If you've fought him before how do you not know where to find him?" asks Shido.  
  
"He has some kind of spell or something guarding his castle," says Inuyasha.  
  
"Maybe we could find it," says Shido.  
  
"How could you do that?" asks Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, if we could get a tracking device on him or someone he works with then we can follow them," says Shido.  
  
"I might be able to get us some help with that," says Kagome.  
  
"No! Don't even think about it," says Inuyasha.  
  
"He could help us here," says Kagome.  
  
"Yeah Inuyasha, he could," says Shippou.  
  
"He could not, he is nothing but a flea ridden wolf," says Inuyasha.  
  
"How could a wolf help us find someone working for this Naraku," asks Shido.  
  
"He is a wolf demon, and he is always chasing after Kagura, one of Naraku's detachments," says Kagome.  
  
"We are not asking that wolf for help!!!" yells Inuyasha.  
  
"He can help us," says Kagome.  
  
"So should I get a tracking device or not?" asks Shido.  
  
"Do get it," says Kagome.  
  
"It's not going to get used," says Inuyasha, "because we aren't asking that animal for help."  
  
"His name is Kouga," says Kagome, "and we are too."  
  
"Whatever," says Inuyasha.  
  
"So, you guys wanna come with me and get him?" asks Kagome.  
  
"Ummm." says Shido.  
  
"Of course," says Riho.  
  
"Hey twerp, it isn't up to you," says Guni.  
  
"Don't call me a twerp," says Riho.  
  
"Hey, don't forget about me," says Inuyasha, "I mean you aren't leaving me here."  
  
"Well, it's not like we can bring you," says Kagome.  
  
"Actually, me and Riho have to make sure not other breed came through that well," says Shido. "Then we'll have to go and get the tracking device and something to eat."  
  
"Oh, I see, well I guess that would be a good idea," says Kagome. "Inuyasha should be better by then."  
  
"We would have seen if any other breed went through the well," says Riho.  
  
"We still have to check," says Shido, "they may have come through before we got here."  
  
The two vampires go off into the night as Kagome checks inuyasha's knee and Shippou looks out the door.  
  
"Finally they left," says Shippou.  
  
"What do you mean by that," asks Kagome.  
  
"Those two are scary," says Shippou.  
  
"No their not," says inuyasha. "Shido is a great fighter and he may actually be a help."  
  
"I meant with them being vampires," says Shippou.  
  
"You are afraid of a few little vampires when you yourself are demon and you have seen countless demons," says inuyasha.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with him being afraid," says Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, he is a wimp," says Inuyasha under his breath.  
  
"Hey!!! Don't say that about him!" yells Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not a wimp," says Shippou from the doorway.  
  
"So we're really going to come back?" asks Guni.  
  
"Yes, I told them we would," says Shido walking back toward the well.  
  
"Told you no more breed came through," says Riho.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure," says Shido. "The thing is though; I have a really bad feeling still."  
  
"I know what you mean," says Guni.  
  
"It's nothing," say Riho jumping into the well.  
  
"Let's hope so," says Shido following her.  
  
Suddenly a black fox runs farther into the forest looking back to make sure no one followed it smirking.  
  
"I knew I would be able to hide from those pathetic vampires," says the breed who had taken control of the fox.  
  
Riho and Shido run back toward their own town to tell Yayoi what had happened and ask her about coming with them back.  
  
**back in feudal times  
  
"I really hope Kouga helps us," says Kagome to herself.  
  
"Of course he will. He is in love with you," says Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha go back to sleep," says Kagome. "You need to get sleep so you can heal."  
  
"You should get some sleep too," says inuyasha.  
  
They both fall asleep as the surviving breed looks in.  
  
"Ha ha ha, this place is perfect for me. Nothing here can stop me. Nothing here even knows I am here," says the breed. 


End file.
